


The night was captive in his eyes

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, God/Human relationships, Kageyama Tobio is a God, M/M, Magic, Night God, Oikawa is a human, Semi-Canonical Character, so is Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: Oikawa just wanted to see an alien, but ended up meeting a god. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember their encounter except his night blue eyes.





	1. where's the alien?

“Iwa-chan, hurry up!”

A pair of brown eyes peeked through the slit of a wooden door. The shrine’s doors were left opened that night, for a reason the kid didn’t even recall. He just wanted to go inside. He stood on tip toes to see above the wall, but he wasn’t tall enough to see anything. He started swinging nervously while he waited for his friend to arrive.

“Oikawa, this isn’t a good idea. There must be guards.”

“No one in Miyagi works that late.” Oikawa assured, shaking his hands. “It’s opened. Let’s go.”

His friend let go a deep sight, watching him entering the shrine. Of course, it was a bad idea, even a six-year-old child could know that. But Oikawa wanted to see aliens or some shit like that.

“I tell you, you won’t find aliens in a shrine you idiot” he said, following him. “Aren’t they supposed to be in space?”

“Listen, Iwa-chan” Oikawa said, looking at him, his arms crossed. “Yesterday I saw a strange light coming from this shrine. I’m the expert of aliens, and I said one of them is here tonight. I will discover him and no one can’t stop me. Now, keep walking.”

“I don’t even know why I’m following you…” 

Oikawa didn’t answer him. He was determinate to find this little alien who happened to fall in the shrine. He won’t ever hurt them, he was willing to be their friend. Maybe adopt them and bring them home with his parents and sister. His family will perfectly understand it.

He jumped the stairs two by two, then he walked across the wooden platform. He wasn’t sure where exactly the alien had fall, so he had to check the entrance garden before getting into the building. Apparently, the night was calm and so were the trees. Flowers were closed, the lake’s water remained unshakeable. The koi fish could be sleeping at these hours, Oikawa thought. Apparently, there was no one in the garden, so he acceded to open the main door. He trembled with excitement. He will finally see an alien! This night would be unforgettable. Iwaizumi stood by his side, unbothered. 

The inside was so dark they couldn’t see anything from there. The entrance was so silence it would cause them shivers, but Oikawa just put a brave smile. He wasn’t afraid of the darkness, he was a big boy now. The wood cracked under his feet as he started walking, and Iwaizumi scolded him.

“I know you want to see the alien, but don’t be rude. You must take off your shoes” 

“Yeah, whatever” Oikawa took off his shoes with a small pout in his face. Sometimes, Iwa just acted like an annoying mother. He gave the shoes to him and run across the corridor. Iwaizumi scolded him again, yet he can never stop his stubborn best friend if he has something in mind. 

Oikawa stopped running when he arrived at a corner. He peeked the room inside: it was the altar hall. The magnificent structure was slightly illuminated by soft yellowish candles. Shrines at night were a little obscure and mysterious but it was perfect for Oikawa. If he was an alien, he would’ve chosen this place to hide. After Iwaizumi reached him, they both got inside the hall. 

They end up bumping into a big bronze bowl. 

They shushed each other, anxiously. Scared, they hide behind the altar breathing heavily. They calmed each other and then scanned the room to see if someone arrived there to know what that noise was. Nobody was there, so they could relax for a bit.

“They gonna find us” Iwaizumi mumbled. “And our parents will for sure ground us. Specially your father.”

“Shut up, it was nothing. We’ve to be careful from now on. Now, let’s— Ooooh.”

Iwaizumi cringed a bit. That softly curious ‘Oooh’ means trouble in Oikawa’s world. He looked around the hall one more time before turning to face his friend. Oikawa was looking at a hole on the wall, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Iwa-chan, the alien must be there! It’s a perfect place to hide, don’t you think?”

“So what, are you going to jump? Oh, no. Don’t even think of that! Are you crazy? You’re going to kill yourself!” 

“Don’t raise your voice! I’m just going to investigate it, from here. Look, I have a flashlight” Oikawa set his bag pack on the floor and started searching through jackets, papers and school supplies. He took out his flashlight and switched it on. Iwaizumi growled when the light hit directly on his face. “It will take me only a second. Guard the entrance.”

“What am I, a dog?”

“Good boy!”

Iwaizumi shoved him, annoyed, and Oikawa let a long whine. Iwa turned towards the hall while Oikawa leaned a bit into the hole. He held the flashlight and narrowed his eyes in order to see well. Even with the direct light it was impossible to distinguish something. He couldn’t see the end, all was pitched black. 

“Hey there, nice alien. I’m a friend. Get out” he muttered, just in case. Nothing happened.

His hand started to slip and it was too late for him. He just fell down the hole, letting a high-pitched scream. 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi screamed, trying to reach him but Oikawa had already fell. “Dammit… Oikawa! Can you hear me? Oh, God, he’s dead…”

He started calling him, but Oikawa didn’t answer. Was he injured? Dead? He couldn’t see him neither. Maybe he should go down with him and check him out… No, wait. That felt like a bad idea. Searching for help sounded legit, but their parents would know about their night trip and ground them…

“Oikawa!” he screamed again. And, again, nothing happened. Iwaizumi started panicking, almost crying. His friend might be dead by now, and he didn’t know what to do. Did he push him too hard that made him fall? Was it his fault? What happens if Oikawa really is dead or badly injured? He’s the smart one, he should have look after him! If Oikawa was missing, it was his responsibility to bring him back. 

Iwaizumi got up and run away from the shrine. He didn’t care if their parents go mad, his best friend needed help. A simple scold didn’t mean that much if Oikawa could be saved. It was worth it. 

Oikawa kept falling down the hole, the sharp walls scratching his skin. His flashlight was continuously hitting against the rock and sometimes its light blinded him. It wasn’t like he could see something though, his surroundings were too dark. Thanks to a small moment of brightness, he could see that he was quickly approaching a wooden floor. Oikawa scream of fear and protected himself with his arms and legs. He hit the floor seconds before. It hurts like Hell, but he survived. He landed quite badly and cried out of pain. His wrist and ankle hurt a lot. He laid there for a couple of minutes, crying and holding his arm against his chest. The flashlight fell on the floor, right next to him. 

He looked up to the hole from he had fallen. He couldn’t see anything, not a single light. 

“I— Iwa-chan…” he muttered, then he sniffed. He was hurt and alone, he couldn’t see his friend or how his parents were going to find him. His cry was increasing when he heard a noise. Like if someone had moved in the same place he was. The cracking of the wood indicated that whoever it was, it was near.

Oikawa held his head up, trying to see what caused that noise. He stopped crying, as he hoped to be the alien he had been following tonight. Maybe he could help him, after all… but it wasn’t an alien. At least, not a green and ugly one. At the end of the chamber, there was a human enchained. 

It was a young man sleeping uncomfortably. His hair was long, silky and raven black, tied in a ponytail. Oikawa looked in awe to his white and blue clothes, they seemed like those ‘juunihitoe’ kimonos, the ones only royalty wore long ago. He had only seen them in photographs, those expensive kimonos were only worn out by the Imperial House of Japan on important events. Was he a trapped prince? Why was he chained in a shrine? Oikawa tried to get up, his ankle twanged with pain. He lost his balance and tried to hold himself up, only to end hitting the flashlight, which illuminated the face of the sleeping prince. The strange guy growled at the sudden light and slowly opened his eyes.

Even with the low light of the room and the yellowish one of the flashlight, Oikawa could see they were a beautiful dark blue eyes. And they were looking directly at him, confused. 

“You weren’t here before” the guy pointed out. Oikawa tried to get up again, and he could sit without feeling too much pain. 

“I fell” Oikawa explained, pointing at the roof with his head. “Why are you chained?”

“I misused my powers, now I have to wait here for my punishment” the young man looked annoyed for this.

Oikawa didn’t misunderstand the word ‘powers’, and his curiosity increased more than before. He dragged himself a bit to get near the man, fighting against a squeak of pain because of his injured ankle. He looked at him directly at the eyes, and the guy didn’t even blink. 

“Are you an alien?” 

“No, I’m a god”

“What?”

That made sense, in a way. They were on a shrine, so he could perfectly be a deity. But Oikawa wanted to find an alien, not a god. He was a bit disappointed, but still he had found something. Iwa would have to swallow his pride and accept that Oikawa-san was amazing. Suddenly, the thought of his friend saddened him. He didn’t know how to get out of here, much less how Iwaizumi could find him.

“Do you know any way to get out of here? My friend is waiting for me” he asked.

“Do I look like I know this?” Oikawa made a pout.

“You’re a god, aren’t you? You just can… I don’t know, snap your fingers and release us! Do something!”

“I would have done that if I could. I’m chained, and my powers were restricted. I can’t make more than a fly to jump “the god made a short pause, before realizing something crucial. “I think you can break the chain and free me.”

“I’m a kid…, and I’m hurt” Oikawa show him his swollen wrist. 

“I think I can heal that, with the powers I’ve left…” 

“Really?!”Oikawa felt eased, knowing that his wrist wouldn’t hurt anymore. Maybe he could heal his ankle too?

The god’s hand reached Oikawa’s. He closed his eyes slowly and within seconds, Oikawa’s pain started to lessen. When the gods moved away, the kid swung his wrist with expectation. He then verified that his wrist didn’t hurt anymore.

“It’s healed!” he exclaimed, amazed. “Can you do that with my ankle…?”

“In a couple of hours, maybe. My magic reached its limit now” Oikawa was a little disappointed, but he still was in awe. “Now, you just have to pull the chain and  
that will be all. Those chains are made especially to hold me, you won’t face any problems”.

Oikawa dragged himself a bit to reach the chain. The god held him to prevent him from falling, and the child started pulling the restrains. He only needed two or three yanks to free the god. The chain fell on the floor, with a strident noise and the god rubbed his wrist. He then got up, lifting Oikawa and carrying him on his arms. 

“It’s time to go”. Oikawa gripped his clothes and rested the head on his shoulder. 

The corridor outside was well illuminated, so Oikawa could pay more attention to the god who was carrying him. He walked with his head up, his expensive looking clothes fell majestically to the floor. His night blue eyes were indeed beautiful. 

“You’re so pretty”

The god was taken aback by the sudden remark of the child. A nice pink tone covered his pale cheeks. Oikawa laughed. Abruptly, the god’s surprised face changed to an angry one. His mouth tightened, his eyebrows jointed and his eyes acquired a dangerous look. Oikawa was confused for a moment, without understanding why the god was making that face. Then, he realized it by himself. 

The corridor darkened, and he could feel an intimidating presence behind them. Someone —or something— was following them. Without a doubt, the god started to run. 

_Did you really thought you could run away that easily?_

The kid was getting scared, who has spoken? Neither Oikawa nor the god had said a single thing. Maybe his captors found out that he escaped... The god fastened his run.

They passed through the altar room and went to the garden. Murmurs could be heard around the shrine. The god rolled up the hem of his dress to descend the outdoor stairs, while holding Oikawa tightly with a single arm. The god hurried up while crossing the garden, if he was able to pass the red torii he would be finally free. 

All of the sudden, a white lighting hit the god’s back and made him fall onwards. Oikawa screamed of fear while rolling on the floor. He landed a few meters away from the god. Oikawa sat up to see who has attacked his new friend. 

He couldn’t see their faces, but there were three human-like figures hidden in the dark. One of them was tall and lean, the second figure was also tall and strong and the last one was pretty short. Apparently, it was the latter who’d thrown the lighting. 

“What could a powerless god do against the others?” the strong figure spoke, with a deep male voice. The only visible thing of him thanks to the moonlight, was his olive-green eyes.

The dark-blue eyed god growled. An annoying laugh was heard over their heads, there were two people sitting on the top of the torii. 

“My, my “one of them said. “Tobio-kun thought he could pass our door without us noticing”

Oikawa looked with confusion at all those people, not knowing what to do or what would happen next. Were they in trouble? Would they enclose the god again? 

“How’d you dare!” the shorter person shouted, angrily. He then kicked hard the god’s stomach, who let out another growl. “You should’ve been vanished!”

“S-stop…” Oikawa mumbled, shaking. His voice was so low nobody heard him. 

“We have to wait for the trial” said the lean person, still hidden in the dark. “It’s what we are supposed to do.”

“There’s no use in killing him now” answered the strong one. “If we don’t follow the rules, we’ll end up doing the same as him, just doing whatever we please. A god should know how to act properly” 

“You’re just too permissive, Wakatoshi”

“I do what I have to do”

“Then” said one of the boys who were on top of the torii. They landed behind the god. “, we just have to enclose him again and that would be all”

“No!” Oikawa finally managed to shout. He dragged himself towards the god and hugged him protectively. “Leave him alone!”

The kid felt how everyone was looking directly at him, even invisible creatures who were hidden around the forest. Oikawa trembled even more, but he didn’t move away.

“A human?”

“You won’t touch him!” Oikawa said again. The god was injured from the lighting attack, but he was conscious enough to look at him surprised. 

“It’s just a kid. End him” said the hidden person.

The raven-haired god looked mad about that. He sit up, embracing Oikawa in a protective manner and held his hand in front of him, pointing at them.

“You don’t have enough powers to face us” Wakatoshi said.

One of them bended, to speak right on the god’s hear.

“You’re so vain, Tobio-kun, always thinking you can win us…”

“You won’t hurt the child” the god growled at him, pushing himself aside 

“Kourai”

“Hell yes!”

The blue-eyed god tried to protect him, but Kourai’s lighting was too strong for him in his state. The lighting impacted directly on him, making him shake violently. He let it out a high-pitched scream and fell backwards almost blacked out. Oikawa landed on his chest. He didn’t suffer from the lighting attack, but he was already bursting into tears. 

“We don’t hurt kids” Wakatoshi said, behind them. Oikawa didn’t have time to react, Wakatoshi’s hands landed peacefully on his eyes, blinding him. A second after, Oikawa fell unconscious. 

He woke up again as he heard voices calling him. He could listen to Iwa’s worried callings, accompanied by his own parent’s scared voices. He tried to answer them, but he was feeling too tired to do so. 

“Tooru! Baby, where are you?”

“Look, over there!”

Oikawa opened his eyes when they held him tightly. He say his father first, carrying him on his arms. His mother was next to his dad, caressing him, while Iwaizumi stayed a little further. 

“Baby, talk to us… What happens? Are you ok? Is something hurting you?”

“I… sleep...”

“Did you find him?” a monk speaks. They were searching for the child without results, until they found him on the backyard. “Kami-sama, look at this…”

Both parents were scared for what his son could have, but the monk was just pointing at a soft long blanket that was covering the child.

“Do someone help you, baby?” his mom questioned. 

“I… don’t know…”

“It’s a cloth made for the gods!” the monk said. “Your son was saved by a god!”

“What…?” dad said, not that convinced.

“M-my ankle…” mumbled Oikawa, gripping at his father’s clothes. “Hurts…”

By this, his parents hurried up to bring him to the nearest hospital. Oikawa had a sprained ankle, but was nothing to worry. Iwaizumi was quiet, looking guilty, but Oikawa assured him that it wasn’t his fault at all even if he didn’t remembered what happened. His parents scolded them the day after that, implying that Oikawa could have been really hurt. They never went to the shrine again, and Oikawa entirely forgot about those gods. 

But in his dreams, he could perfectly see a beautiful pair of dark blue eyes.


	2. Eye drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowly update...

Oikawa really found Science class interesting, but usually his mind wasn’t ready for the 8am lecture. He tried to take notes as the teacher went speaking, but from time to time he just dropped the pen and closed his eyes. He was always so tired… Iwa-chan scolded him every time at the end of classes, because he’s worried he isn’t sleeping well. Oikawa sleep indeed, but he sometimes wake up feeling nostalgic and this feeling could last the entire day. He didn’t know exactly why he felt this way every time he dreamt about blue eyes.

They weren’t just blue. They were dark…, almost royal blue. Exactly like the sky. No person he ever met had this colour on their irises. Oikawa knew he had an obsession with this, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Oikawa” he overheard. He didn’t pay attention to the voice until he saw it was his teacher’s. “We aren’t in art class, you know?”

Oikawa quickly covered the papers on his table, hiding a quick drawing of an eye. It was useless because the teacher already saw it but it was embarrassing to see. The other students turned their heads towards him. 

“You’re lucky you have good grades” the teacher warned him. 

Oikawa sighted and scratched his forehead. He didn’t remember drawing that eye, but it was pretty common in him. He isn’t good in arts and crafts, but eyes were the only thing he could draw perfectly. It was always blue eyes. However, he couldn’t find the correct hue to draw the eyes from his dreams and he ended always getting angry about this. He wrapped the piece of paper, squeezing hard. 

“I wanted to see your drawing, Oikawa-san” a shy girl said, standing in front of his desk. Oikawa didn’t noticed that the class already had finished. His classmate was swinging her hips, her arms held behind her back. A nice pink tone decorating her cheeks. 

“It was nothing” Oikawa said, with a gentle smile. The girl’s blush deepened. “It was just a rough sketch. I can’t really draw at all.”

“I can teach you…, after class. In my house. ” the girl mumbled. It didn’t help that Oikawa looked at her directly on the eyes.

_Hazel eyes._

“I’m sorry, but I’m kind of busy at the moment” Oikawa stood up and started to pick up his school supplies. The girl looked disappointed, almost on the verge of crying. Oikawa looked at her on the eyes again. He could try to give her a change, she was cute… 

But she didn’t have _those_ blue eyes.

Oikawa walked out the classroom, while hearing other girls’ mumbling how unattainable Oikawa-san was. Iwaizumi was already waiting for him outside the corridor. 

“You took your time” Iwaizumi said, a bit annoyed. He liked to go home early. 

“A girl was talking to me”

“Ah, I can hear another heart breaking” Iwa sighted while they started walking. “You’re the most popular boy for girls and yet the only one who never had a girlfriend”

“I don’t have to date everyone who confesses to me, Iwa-chan. Even if you don’t believe me, I’m just romantic and wants to wait for the ideal person!”

“Yeah… You can’t lie to me, it’s because any of them has blue eyes, right?” Oikawa grumbled. “That’s too specific. The colour of someone’s eyes don’t determine their personality.”

“I know” Oikawa cut him. “I tried to not think about that, but I can’t help it. I know those eyes mean something. Maybe I can predict the future!”

“Or maybe you’re just an idiot”

“Iwa-chan, that’s mean!!”

They left the school and wander quietly the streets. It was the golden hour, and Oikawa felt relaxed. Although he preferred midnight hours than daylight. Iwaizumi insisted on having a snack. He was the one who complained that he wanted to arrive home early, but the first on demanding food while walking. Oikawa was pretty hungry too, so he didn’t complained at all. They stopped at a convenience store to buy a snack and some drinks.

“Come on, Oikawa. It’s not that hard. Pick a drink already!” Iwaizumi scolded.

“I’m sorry if I don’t drink that nasty beverage like you, Iwa-chan. I have taste!” Oikawa answered while looking at the fridge.

“You have no right to say that. You’ll end up picking that disgusting tea of yours.”

“The bottles are beautiful!”

“Guys, please, don’t leave the fridge opened that much” the store employee said. 

“Sorry” Oikawa said, picking the tea. 

“You see? That fucking tea again.”

“Shut up, it’s better than yours. Right?” Oikawa asked to the employee. The young man was a bit surprised to participate on that conversation, but he smiled shyly.

“Well, I’m not particularly interested in tea but I guess someone like you must have his aesthetic bottles…”

Oikawa was pleased with the answer, and smiled back at him. Iwaizumi growled at his side, tired of his best friend flirting tactics. But he knew better, and as soon as he saw Oikawa looking at the guy’s eyes, he knew for sure that this would end badly. The guy’s had dark brown eyes.

“Thank you” Oikawa said, politely. He paid for his snacks and exited the store. 

“So” Iwaizumi said, following him. “People rumour about you being bisexual, but in reality you’re just eye-sexual…”

“Iwa-chan, that’s the silliest thing you’ve ever said. And that’s hard to beat.”

“You fucking idiot” Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shirt and spun Oikawa to face him. “Look, you’re too obsessed with those damn eyes. It’s just a dream! Please, focus.”

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to worry. I’m okay.” He pushed Iwa’s hand away from his arm. “I can take care of myself, you’re not my mom”

“Sometimes you truly act like a child”

“I don’t get it Iwa-chan. You haven’t dated anyone in your whole life, why are you holding it against me?” 

“It’s different. I’m not daydreaming.”

“It isn’t daydreaming. I just… I just _know_. Someday I’ll met the one who has blue eyes. I’m young, it could happen now or in twenty years, but I’ll wait for it. I don’t care.”

They walked in silence after that. Iwaizumi looked at his friend, knowing that he was thinking about those eyes again. He was starting to consider him a lost cause. Oikawa always had big dreams, but nothing like that. The kid who used to say he wanted to be an astronaut now knew that he had to study and train hard for this. The boy who wanted to discover a new star understood the difficulty it has. But now, he just thinks that a pair of eyes which appeared on his dreams were true. What was happening to Oikawa?

Oikawa quickly went to his house before Iwa could speak again. 

“I’m home” he saluted at the house entrance. When he reached the kitchen, his mother came quickly to hug him with enthusiasm. 

“Welcome, baby” she said, kissing him on the cheeks. She was always happy to see him. Although Oikawa told her to stop calling him baby, it was impossible. His Mom did whatever she wanted. “Your teacher called me”

“Really?” Oikawa asked, unbothered. He sat on the kitchen table and started to eat the snacks he’d bought before.

“Look, baby, if you want to do an art career its fine for me, but you need to pay attention to your other classes.”

“I don’t really want to do art. I just…” her mother looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. He himself had inherited it from her. “Ok, I’ll pay more attention.”

“That’s what I though” she said, fixing her son’s fringe. “I know that, at your age it’s common to want to do what you like the most. But we have to do some things that we don’t like, that’s growing up.”

“Is it the same for people…?

“Mnm, well, in a way. You’ll meet people who you won’t like, be it at work or college.”

“What about…, a partner? Like, I should wait for the right person or I need to just leap on the dark?” his mother smiled widely, ready to gossip. Oikawa regretted asking her this.

“Awww, baby, do you have someone in mind? Who is she? A classmate? Is she pretty? Can I meet her?”

“Mom”

“Tell your mommy, come on!”

“You’re annoying!” Oikawa left the kitchen, while his mother laughed at him. 

Oikawa closed himself on his room. Asking his mother had been a completely mistake, because now she’d be pressing him to tell who his crush was. He didn’t want to tell her that he was in love with a fucking dream, he just wanted some advice. And he wouldn’t ask his father, they didn’t have that connection to do so. He probably would say it was just a teen crush that doesn’t have importance. 

But for him it was important. He didn’t have anyone to talk about that, not even Iwaizumi because now he was worried about it. There was no one who supported him, even he didn’t understand himself! He knew he shouldn’t be following a dream, but he couldn’t do anything against it. He didn’t care how the owner of the blue eyes may be at the end. He’ll love them anyway. 

He felt a little alone in this. He wanted to see those blue eyes again so bad he almost end up crying every night hoping he’ll dream about them. 

Oikawa reached for his folder, spreading his drawings. He had to see the eyes again. He knew it’s an obsession and he doesn’t care. But he wasn’t a good artist, and couldn’t perfectly copy the blue. He can’t find the right shade, the right hue or the right shape. He would never draw them perfectly if he didn’t saw them alive. Oikawa fought a scream back before throwing the papers away. He let himself fall on the bed and curled up while hugging his alien stuffed toy.

Why this had to be so difficult? Why couldn’t he love someone real? Why he had to obsess after a dream? If at least the eyes were a normal colour, it would be better. But no. They had to be that exactly colour. Like midnight. 

He hates himself for falling absurdly like this. 

Although he likes the feeling when he fell asleep and dream again. He can relax while looking at them, for a bit. He wished he’d never wake up. 

“Baby, dinner is served!” he heard his mother yelling. Oikawa let out a growl, he just wanted to continue sleeping.

“I’m not hungry mom…” he answered, after her insistence. 

“You can’t go to bed without eating” she explained.

“Bah, he’s just throwing a tantrum” his father said. “Teens just think they are living the worst”

“You don’t know anything, Dad! Shut up!”

His father didn’t answer back, meaning his mother had taken him away from his room. Oikawa really appreciated it, he didn’t want to argue with his father as always. He covered his head with the pillow and tried to sleep again. 

He woke up again, his stomach was growling. It was almost dawn, and the house was in completely silence. He tried to sleep again but it was impossible now. He got up, ready to go to the kitchen for a snack but it wasn’t necessary. His mother had left a tray in front of his door. Oikawa smiled a bit, his mother spoiled him too much. He carried the tray and eat on his room. 

He watched the sun rising with a feeling of sadness. He missed his favourite hour, which it was midnight. It remembered him the blue eyes of his dreams. Well, at least today was a Saturday and he could rest for the whole day until night. He stood up to take the tray to the kitchen when he saw something though his window. There was someone outside, standing up on his house entrance without getting in. It was kind of creepy, the man didn’t move at all. He was looking directly at him. 

Oikawa had never been a coward, so he went directly to him. Was he a stalker? What did he wanted about him? He needed those answers. 

The man looked young, like him. He had short silky black hair and was pretty tall. With the morning sun, Oikawa could perfectly see it.

He had dark blue eyes.


	3. The boy with night eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long, i'm sorry for the delay.

He was there. A boy, with pale skin and stark expression. Blue eyes. _Those_ blue eyes. Oikawa teared up a bit, still looking at him in awe. His dream was real. He was there, lowing his head sheepishly. Oikawa approached him shortly. 

“Hey” he spoke. He had a strong voice, even he looked pretty calm. 

“Oh, my God, you’re here…” Oikawa mumbled, staring at his eyes. Immediately, he embraced him tightly and laughed excited. “You’re real! I’ve found you!”

“No, no” he said, separating a bit from him. He was a little tensed up by the abrupt hug. “It’s me who had found you. I’ve been searching your house for three days”

“For me? You were looking for me?” Oikawa was beaming. “Did you dreamt about me too? Wait, first of all, who are you? Your name? Age? Tell me, tell me. ͂ Oh my, Iwa-chan’s going to swallow his words!”

“I’m Tobio”

“Tobio what?”

“Just Tobio”

“Don’t you have a surname?” Tobio shook his head. “Well, where are you from?”

“From Gods’ Land”

“Ha, ha, ha” Oikawa giggled. “Are you Japanese?”

“I’m a god, the god of the night.”

Oikawa was speechless. What did it mean, a god? Well, he was hella cute but telling himself a god was a bit exaggerated. And, the god of the night, he said? Indeed, his eyes were of that exact colour, but still. It was impossible that Tobio was telling the truth, but on the other hand…, deep inside, Oikawa started to believe it. It was like…, something natural.

“Come with me” Oikawa said. He took him by the hand and guided him to his room. His parents were still asleep, but he was sure to not make much noise. Oikawa just wanted to talk peacefully to Tobio.

Oikawa sat on his bed and patted his side, to make him sit there. Tobio obeyed, his big blue eyes observing the room before looking at him again. 

_‘Damn, he IS cute’_

“Let’s start from the beginning” Oikawa proposed. “Who are you again?”

“My name’s Tobio, and I’m the god of the night. It’s normal for you to not remember that, Wakatoshi-san erased your memories.”

“We’ve met before?”

“Yes. You helped me to escape from my prison, but they found us too early.”

Unbelievable. He had met the man of his dreams before, and he didn't even remembered that! It would have been so easy… Oikawa wouldn’t think he was going crazy, chasing something that wasn’t true. Now, he felt bad. By now, Oikawa could know Tobio better. That Wakatoshi whatever, who erased his memory, will listen to him!

“It wasn’t your fault” Tobio said. 

“I’ve been dreaming about you all this time, but I didn’t know anything” Oikawa confessed, his voice low.

“D-did you dreamt… about me?” Tobio looked surprised, his eyes shining.

_Oh, damn _

“Yes” now Oikawa felt a bit ashamed. Maybe it was too awkward to confess that kind of things. “I only see your eyes, though. I’ve been thinking about them all this time.”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen” Tobio frowned his forehead. “But, dreams can’t be manipulated that easy, I guess”

Oikawa smiled foolishly. Even though his memory was manipulated, he could dreamt about him. Take that, Wakatoshi-whoever! Oikawa was beginning to believe in destiny.

“So, tell me. Why are you here now? You didn’t show up in all these years” Oikawa asked. “Do you come to flee the country with me? I’m just 17, my parents wouldn’t let you.”

“I’m not supposed to be here, but I have no place to go. The others had expulsed me from the Community… So, now that I’m not stuck to their rules, I come here. You’re the only one I know”

His heart swooned from hearing this. This god was alone, and he searched for Oikawa, only him. The poor thing. He trusted in him, so Oikawa should returned it in some way.

“I guess you can stay a few days on my house, I’ll tell my parents you’re a friend or something. How long do you need to stay on Earth?”

“Until they decide to exterminate me” he said it in a so uncaring tone that Oikawa was taken aback. “I’m expulsed until they came up with a new god of the night. If they don’t find anyone to substitute me, I’ll come back. But if they do…”

“That’s… that’s horrible! Why would they do that? Exterminate… But, what have you done?! It can’t be that bad!”

“For me, it wasn’t. I was… Well, saving someone. But I used forbidden powers to do so, and they had to punish me”

Oikawa didn’t know how to react to that. Those damn gods could kill his man! No, no, he won’t allow this. He didn’t dreamt about him all this years while waiting for him, for this gods to kill him now. 

“Baby, are you awake?” his mom said behind the door. Oikawa panicked, what excuse could he give her, for having a god in house? Before he could even think about something quick, his mother opened the door. “Oh? I didn’t know you had a friend over?”

“Ah… yes, a friend! I’ve invited him, sorry for not telling you before… He’s staying a few days here, if you don’t mind”

“I don’t, but it’s better if you tell me this things before. I’m on pyjamas!” 

“You look divine, Mom. Also, he doesn’t mind. Do you, Tobio-chan?” Tobio shook his head. The mother smiled. 

“Let’s go to have breakfast, I’m sure you didn’t eat anything” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. Then, he and Tobio followed the woman through the house. “It’s weird, I think my alarm clock has broken. It marked 4am, but the sun is up”

“Really?” Oikawa said, curious. He then stopped on the hallway, looking at the clock on the wall. His mother continued walking to the kitchen, but Tobio stayed at his side. “5 am? Is that clock broken too?”

“Uh, I think it’s because of me” Tobio said, shyly. “I’m the god of the night and… Well, since them expulsed me, the nights have been shorter and shorter… Until they make the final decision about me, I think there wouldn’t be night hours…”

“What?” Oikawa exclaimed. Not only had he lost his precious night hours, but everyone too. That would cause such a chaos… 

“There are places where the sun doesn’t go down on some seasons, it’s not that bad” Tobio reassured him, but Oikawa didn’t feel relieved. He _loved_ the night. But having it in person with him was worthy, he guessed. 

“Come on, boys. Come to the kitchen” Mom said. Oikawa obeyed, still thinking about the night issue. “Well, Tobio, wasn’t it? Are you friends with Tooru from school? Or his club? Do you live near?”

“Y-yes, Mom, he’s on my course…” Oikawa played with the bread. “And… he lives quite far! That’s why he’s staying for a couple of days…”

“You have a futon on the top of your wardrobe” she told him. “I hope you’re good while you’re here, Tobio”

“Uh… yeah. Thanks”

“Good morning. Or whatever hour it is, the clocks are crazy” Oikawa sir said, entering the kitchen. “Who are you?”

“Tooru’s friend, he’s staying over” mom explained. 

“We didn’t know anything” dad turned to his son, ready to recriminate him. “You have to ask permission, this isn’t your house”

“Dad, don’t start, come on” Oikawa growled.

“It’s okay, dear” his mom said. She made the father to sit down. 

“It isn’t” he said. “He’s always doing what he please because you spoil him”

“You’re so annoying! Tobio, let’s go for a walk. I’m not hearing this today”

Tobio followed him in silence. Oikawa took his time to clean himself while Tobio waited on his room, and then they left the house and walked quietly. 

“Sorry, if we didn’t left then, my dad would got into a loop. He’s so annoying… But, well, we can take the opportunity to buy you some things.”

“Buy? Like what?” 

“You can’t go with the same clothes three consecutive days or my parents are going to look bad to you. Same goes with hygiene products, I can lend you soaps but you need a brush and towels. Worry not, Tobio-chan, I consider myself an expert on fashion, so you’re on good hands. You’ll have the prettiest clothes!”

“T-Tooru, um… How many clothes would I exactly need?”

“Mnmm?” Oikawa didn’t miss Tobio calling him by his name. “A couple of t-shirts would be fine, for now. I can lend you some pyjamas, I think they’ll fit you”

“Would I have enough with two shirts if I’m staying forever?”

“Wha— Forever?” of course, Oikawa would really like to have him by his side, but there was a little big problem. “Look, I live with my parents! They wouldn’t accept having you day after day at home, needless to say they will start asking too many questions. They don’t even let me have a dog!”

Tobio looked at the floor, his eyes gleaming in worry. Oikawa observed him, attentively. 

“Ah, true, you don’t have anywhere to go…” Oikawa stopped walking, and faced him. “Don’t worry, we’ll find something. I won’t let you wander the streets. Oh, I have an idea! A fabulous idea, as always. I have the key to the gym, as I’m the team captain. We just have to open the storage room when the school is empty, there are some mattresses so you can sleep there comfortably. On mornings, I’ll came for you and nobody would know you’re there. Don’t worry about food, I’ll bring you something for lunch. I can cook!”

“Are you sure about that…?”

“Yes! I prefer that you sleep under a roof, than on the streets. I’ll be there for you anytime, you don’t have to worry ‘bout nothing! I’m on charge”

“Thanks…” Tobio smiled shyly. Then, he hugged Oikawa tightly, and a bit shaky. 

Oikawa blushed intensely, but he embraced him back. The poor guy was afraid, he was expulsed from his world and he was all alone here. Oikawa wanted to protect him, save him from all those gods who hurt him. 

“It’s ok, Tobio-chan” he said, softly. “You have me, now”

* * * * * 

“Iwa-chan, I’m telling you! My god— I mean, I met him! The eyes, remember? I met the person!”

“What the actual fuck” Iwaizumi said, shocked. 

“Dark eyes, but not black. The colour of the night! I met him. His name’s Tobio”

“So, it’s a he? Oh, come on, don’t make that face, I’m okay with that. It just… Are you kidding me?”

“Of course not, I’ll told you my dream was true. I met him on Saturday, he stayed over until today. But now, he doesn’t have a home to return…”

“Why? What happened?”

“Um…His family had kicked him out” he invented, quickly. “Iwa-chan, listen, can you stay with Tobio-chan this weekend?”

“Why me? It’s your boy”

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go! And I can’t have him every day on my house, my parents will get angry. It’s just some days, please, Iwa-chan. Do it for me. He’s alone!”

“Fine. But just for the weekend.” Oikawa screamed in joy. “Hey, if you can’t have him home, where’s he now?”

“On the storage room”

“What?! Anyone could find him there, you freaking idiot!”

“I don’t know where to hide him! It’s temporary!”

“Take him out of here right now, Shittykawa.”

“That’s where we’re going, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa showed him the keys. “I want you to meet my man”

“Your man is going to get in trouble when the club finds him, and you’re next.”

“Your negativity is making your skin dry, Iwa-chan. Relax”

Iwaizumi sighted. This guy is going to end him, someday. He’s always being dragged by his stupid ideas, and now he finds himself in a big trouble. If someone finds the boy, it’s over. Also, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was nervous about that, and yet he locked up the poor guy on the gym. Really, Oikawa’s going to kill him from stress. 

Being so early, the school was empty. They head up towards the gym, Oikawa singing an annoying song while playing with the keys. He opened the doors and Iwaizumi just followed him. He was feeling a little curious about the guy. Where his eyes that beautiful, as Oikawa always described him?  
But when Oikawa unlocked the storage room, nobody was there.

“Where’s your man, Oikawa?”

“Tobio-chan!!”


	4. Observed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is taking long to update. It's been years since I updated due to a writer block, but I want to continue this to the end. Please, keep it up with me!

Oikawa was out of breath, trying to not shout aloud Tobio’s name. He needed to be quiet and discreet, no one had to know the existence of the god on the school. Tobio wasn’t a student, ant Oikawa wasn’t in the mood to make up excuses, he still didn’t think them completely. Iwaizumi was running beside him, but he was starting to get angry. Iwa didn’t know who they were searching for, and Oikawa was acting weird since they walked to school. Weirder than usually, of course.

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi growled, getting tired of running nowhere.

“Shush, Iwa-chan. I need to find a sneaky boy”

“Classes are about to start”

“I don’t care” Oikawa stopped abruptly and turned around to face him. “Look, Iwa-chan. This is an important achievement for me, okay? I want you to meet him, because then you won’t say I’m dreaming”

Iwaizumi tried to control his anger. 

“Sure, but where’s he?”

“I don’t know… Ah!” Oikawa get to the nearest window. “He’s there! Come on, Iwa-chan”

They get to the backyard, and arrived to a pretty hidden place where Tobio was standing in front of a vending machine. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped for a minute to take a breath, then Oikawa approached the God while Iwaizumi stayed behind for a little more.

“Tobio-chan, where were you?! We’ve been looking for you! You were supposed to stay on the storage room!”

“I am hungry” Tobio answered, his hand resting on the machine’s glass. He looked at Oikawa with pleading eyes, wanting him to bring some food from the inside. Oikawa sighted, he couldn’t say “no” to him.

“Iwa-chan, lend me money. With the two of us, we could give him a meal or something”

Iwaizumi moved towards them, taking out his wallet. He lend it to Oikawa while looking at Tobio. The two of us kept looking at each other for a long minute, both studying the other with curiosity. Oikawa chose a sandwich and a juice before turning to them. 

“Oh, of course. Iwa-chan, this is Tobio. Tobio-chan, this is Iwa-chan, my best friend”

“Hello, Iwa-chan”

“It’s Iwaizumi” 

Oikawa was smiling proudly, finally Iwaizumi could meet his guy. He noticed how Iwa was staring at his dark blue eyes, probably realizing why Oikawa was obsessed with them. And, suddenly, he became a little jealous. He ended crossing his arm around Tobio’s shoulders and start walking away.

“Come on, let’s find a place to eat” he announced. Iwaizumi walked behind them, watching carefully. Oikawa gave the sandwich to Tobio, who started eating it before sitting in an isolated bench. “I see how hungry you are, Tobio-chan, but you can’t go on your own around here”

“Why?” Tobio said with his mouth full. 

“Don’t talk while you’re eating, it’s rude” Oikawa advised. Tobio nodded and swallowed the bite. “You’re not a student of this school, if someone sees you they can kick you out of here. And I don’t want you to be alone in the streets”

“He can’t either stay forever in the storage room” Iwaizumi reminded. 

“Yeah… I really don’t know where he could stay without being it strange”

“I just want to stay with you, Tooru” Tobio sentenced. Oikawa put a hand on his mouth, containing his tears of joy. 

“So, is he still going to my house this weekend?” Iwaizumi asked. Tobio looked at Oikawa with a questioning look. 

“Mmn, well” Oikawa considered the option. Before, the idea was delectable. In fact, it still was because Tobio could be secure with someone Oikawa trust the most, but in the other hand… Oikawa didn’t want Iwaizumi to stare at him. “Look, that doesn’t solve anything. I mean, surely, the weekend is solved. But, what about the rest of the week? I have an idea. Don’t start, Iwa-chan, my ideas are the best! Okay, so I have a tent, remember? We can camp on the hill, next to the castle”

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Iwaizumi exclaimed. “How come you will let him stay on the forest at night? Do you actually know how many strange people wander around there!?”

“I know! But, what other option we have? I won’t abandon my god, Iwa-chan, not like they did to him”

“Your what?”

“My boy…”

“You didn’t say that”

“I did”

“You didn’t”

“Tooru…” Tobio interrupted. “I’m okay if I stay on the forest. I don’t care”

“I will come every day and be with you for a while. I’ll bring you food, and on weekends I will stay over. I can say I’m going with Iwa-chan, we used to do it a lot of times in the past. If my parents ask, I’ll excuse it saying that it’s also part of a project from school. Living with nature, taking care of it and also studying history because there’s the Aoba castle there. Oh, I can also show you Sendai and say I’m helping in guiding some tourist!”

“I’m worried of how quickly you came up with lies” Iwaizumi muttered.

“They’re white lies, Iwa-chan, I’m helping Tobio-chan”

“If you say so”

“For today, Tobio, you will stay on the storage room until we got out of class. We don’t have practice today, so we’ll be heading home early. My parents would be still working, so we can pick up the tent and other things and leave”

Tobio nodded as he squished the juice.

*****

On Saturday morning, Oikawa rushed out of the house before his father began his usual interrogation of where he was going, with who he was going, etc. He swallowed his makeshift breakfast and ran towards the mountain. He was impatient to see how Tobio was today. During the week, he had visited him after school and brought him something to eat, drink or whatever he needed, but he was looking forward to the weekend to be with him much longer. He wanted to know him better, and a camping night would help.

He moved away from the city and began to climb the stairs that went into the forest. He passed the Sendai Castle and entered the camping area. Tobio was somewhat apart, but within the limit allowed to have no justice problems if they found him out there.

"Tobio-chan!" He called. Tobio pulled his head out of the tent's zipper and smiled shyly. "How are you?"

“A bit hungry” 

“Then, I’ve arrived at the right time. I brought you a gas fire to cook little meals, we can make something good today” Tobio went out the tent as Oikawa sat down on the floor. Oikawa lend him a bag of chips and he tried them. “Do you like it?”

“It’s good!” Tobio’s eyes shined, and he continued eating the chips happily. Oikawa watched him closely. 

“Are you okay, here? Do you need more blankets or pillows?”

“It’s okay. I’m not cold” Oikawa cleaned Tobio’s chin with his hand, and the former God smiled shyly.

“We could go for a walk today” Oikawa said. “Have you seen the forest?”

“I haven’t moved from here”

“Great, then! Come on, I’ll show you around” Oikawa cleaned up the bags and stood up. Tobio imitated him. 

They walked in a peaceful silence, Tobio looking around to observe the forest and, from time to time, to see how Oikawa looked. He seemed like an expert, as he knew perfectly which way was the best. Maybe he is used to wander around forest and fields, from when he was an adventurous little kid…

“Say, Tobio-chan, what you had to do as a God? You have powers and stuff like that?”

“Yeah. But I don’t think is that amazing as you are thinking right now… I just control the night-time”

“What your home looks like?”

“It’s ethereal. I can’t describe it”

“I imagined something like… big and splendid. Majestic! Like the castle” Oikawa pointed at the building in front of them. “Do you want to have the best sights of the city? I know a secret way” 

“Uh… Okay”

Oikawa took him by the hand and, with a mischievous smile, he guided him through the side of the building instead of going to the main entrance. He climbed the fence and, after helping Tobio to cross it, he passed through a small wooden door. Tobio was kind of nervous, he didn’t know what this guy was planning now. As a God, doing things without properly thinking has proven him that it was a wrong idea that ended with a severe punishment. And while Oikawa felt that like an innocent game, he had to be the one who worried.

Oikawa found a stairs far away from the crowd of tourists that were visiting the castle. They climbed them to reach what seemed like a small room. Oikawa opened the window and let Tobio to get near. He closed the door while Tobio looked outside. They were at the highest point of the castle, and the views from the city below them were extraordinary. 

“This is beautiful…” Tobio muttered, his eyes wide opened.

“I know, right?” Oikawa leaned at the window. “Iwa-chan and I came a lot here when we were little. It was our secret place to play and hide from our parents. You can’t imagine how they scolded us when we get out!”

“You… shouldn’t worry your parents like that”

“Come on, it was just a little game. We were safe here, anyway”

Tobio didn’t say anything else, he continued looking at the landscape in silence. He wished to be that carefree right now, he could play and discover this world without feeling observed by his counterparts. He can see them among the people, hiding behind a tree, on the cold air, on the raging midday sun… They were watching him closely, and he couldn’t do any false move. 

“The sunset is beautiful” Oikawa said, after a while. “But it’s a shame the night isn’t coming today…”

“I know…” Tobio whispered. He was becoming sad with the situation, and Oikawa noticed quickly.

“But don’t worry, I can always look into your eyes if I want to see the night” 

He smiled when Tobio looked at him, with his cheeks blushed. Oikawa reached a hand to his hair and moved away his fringe to see better his face. Tobio trembled underneath his touch. 

“Tobio-chan, did you know you’re so pretty…?” Oikawa saw an opportunity and he wanted to take it.

Tobio, at first, let him be and stood still as the other approached. But from the corner of his eye, he could see the sunset hitting directly on the shrine’s door far away on the mountain. He was still being observed, and that made him shy. He was already charged with so many faults from the past, and he couldn’t just go and fail again by kissing a human. Tobio step back, breaking the moment.

“I’m sorry… I… Can we go back to the tent…? Please…” 

“Sure…” Oikawa looked kind of deflated, although he kept the distance. Tobio let him pass and guide the way again.

Tobio walked with his head facing the floor. He was embarrassed, he knew it was a perfect moment for a kiss, and he really was willing to receive it but… Oikawa had to understand it. He can’t play with his luck like that. He didn’t want him to lose his memory again… 

Oikawa was kind of quiet while they made dinner. They looked at each other from time to time, Tobio though he was angry at him for having rejected him so he didn’t dare to talk. At the end, it was Oikawa who broke the silence after having prepared the sleep bags.

“Look, Tobio… I’m sorry if you got uncomfortable back there. I should’ve asked”

“It’s… It’s not your fault. I can’t mess things up more than I already did. Gods aren’t supposed to be with a human”

“I won’t do that again”

Tobio looked at him. He wanted to kiss him, he really do. He trembled a bit while trying to stay calm. 

“Don’t worry, Tobio-chan” Oikawa got to his side, and embraced his shoulders with one arm “It’s okay, I’m not angry”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble… I don’t want you to forget again…” Tobio murmured, lying his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Again?” Oikawa asked, but he didn’t get a proper answer.

“Please, let’s go to sleep” 

Oikawa nodded and Tobio lied down on his sleep bag. Oikawa lied on his side, closely, but without touching him. Tobio looked a little lost, and he worried about him. He was scared and confused. He should think things better, from now on. 

He watched him while Tobio forced himself to sleep. He wanted to respect his boundaries, and he will, but it hurt a little. It was unfair, that this pretty lost boy couldn’t get some love. He still didn’t understand how a god’s world worked and he’s sure he never will. 

For now, he decided that it’s okay if he can see him day after day.


End file.
